


Unfinished Business

by DarkPhoenix101



Category: Weirdsister College
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenix101/pseuds/DarkPhoenix101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events of 'Good Friends' Mildred realises there is someone she needs to thank</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfinished Business

Unfinished Business

Disclaimer: I do not own the Worst Witch or Weirdsister College series. This story is only for fun and no money is being made.

There was a thoughtful expression on Mildred Hubble’s face as she walked through the corridors of Weirdsister College. It had only been yesterday that Enid had left, having offered up their friendship to the Wheel to save her beloved cat Tabby. Mildred knew she owed a lot to Enid and a lot also to her best friend Cas who had done so much to support her. But looking back over the events of the last few days made her realise that she had not only nearly lost Tabby, but had come perilously close to being chucked out of College and that someone else deserved her gratitude as well.  
As luck would have it she saw that person just as she turned into the next corridor.

“Beetle?” Mildred called out to the stout flamboyantly dressed figure just ahead of her.

“Yes Miss Hubble?” Veronica Dewdrop, the College Bursar, Guardian of the Bus Spell and general pain in the nether regions of the student body turned towards her. “What can I do for you?”

“I just wanted to thank you.” Mildred told her. “You could have had me sent down when you found out I was letting Enid stay in my dorm.”

“What good would that have done?” the Beetle replied. “I know you don’t really like me Miss Hubble. Believe me the feeling is mutual; I don’t particularly like any of the students. But you should understand my primary concern is always the welfare of this institution, and it would clearly not benefit the College for a promising student to be thrown out for no good reason!”

“Thank you!” Mildred said sincerely

“You’re quite welcome!” The older woman gave her an icy smile. “And now that will be a one shilling fine!”

“What!” Mildred gasped. “Why?”

“For wasting my valuable time with pointless expressions of gratitude!” the Beetle snapped.

“You, you…” Mildred knew exactly what she wanted to call the obnoxious official, but the words would not come out, which was probably just as well for her.

“None of that!” There was a gloating smile on the woman’s face as she extended a hand, palm uppermost, towards her victim. “The shilling Miss Hubble, before I change my mind and make it a guinea.”

Glaring, Mildred took the money from her skirt pocket and slapped it down with unnecessary force on the Beetle’s hand then strode away angrily.

She said nothing as she walked back to her dorm or as she passed through the common room, ignoring the startled expressions from Cas and Ethel. 

Slamming the door of her room, Mildred leaned against it and closed her eyes. A single word escaped her lips.

“Bitch!”


End file.
